drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
David al'Caire
Email: slasher2012@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'5" Weight: 130 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 4 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History David received his first name from his dead grandfather and his middle name from his father. His siblings were two sisters, Marean and Salindra. His sisters loved to get him caught during the few time he tried pulling a prank on someone, which is the reason most were directed at them after his first few attempts. His father, Cantrip al?Caire, was a veteran in the Queen?s Guard until he retired at an age of 43 when David was 8.Befoe then he never saw much of his father because of his busy life as a soldier. Whenever he did se his father he would try to enjoy it as much as possible before he had to leave again. When he was not able to be with his father his mother, Samantha al?Caire would teach him a little of how to cook and mend clothes or he would occupy his time reading and rereading some of his favorite books. Cantrip occupied his time after retiring from the Queen?s Guard with teaching his son what he could of sword fighting and a little of using a bow. David also leaned some of how to stalk and hunt things in a forest from his father but never became very skilful since he didn?t have many forested areas around to practice with. When David was 14 years old his father grew very sick and died little over half a year later. the following week David went to register in the Queen?s Guard, but, being only 14, they turned him away for the time being ,saying he was too inexperienced with real battles and war. Then his mother was killed along with his two sisters when they?re house was burned just a year afterward. He was away at the time on an evening trip to his father?s grave and was unharmed, returning to a charred home. Grief-stricken by the deaths o all his intermediate family he fled from Caemlyn with few possessions. His father?s sword, bow, and a wooden flute his father carved which he carried at al times since his father?s death, a belt knife and the clothes on his back. He ran, and didn?t stop until he couldn?t see Caemlyn anymore. It wasn?t until later he learned about wilders, the few women who managed to survive the one in four chance of learning to channel on your own without guidance and what happened to the one?s who weren?t so lucky. He began to piece together that most of the symptoms were in his sister and she was the right age (17 at the time) for it. So he decided to go to Tar Valon, learn more about those who died because they were not found by Aes Sedai to confirm his suspicions. All the pieces seemed to fit from what little he could learn there. It was little, since he could not get very close to actual Aes Sedai and didn?t want to step foot in the Tower itself. While in Tar Valon he learned more of warders and went to join them. in a way it was to make up for not being able to save his sisters and his mother because of his ignorance(as he sees it anyway).it was also partly because he wanted to learn more of swordsmanship and become as good, maybe even better, than his father ever was with a sword. Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios